The time has stopped in my heart
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: When Kae is finally released from te grasp of her grandparents she is ready for a real life but when she meets a boy at her new school her life is anything but normal... Its in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to another story this is a love story between me and minecraftuniverse so if you dont like dot read also to the other girls that like him HES MINE.**

Kae walked to her new school one day not sure if she would be accepted or not her long auburn blonde hair streaming down covering one of her bright blue eyes. This was Kae's 15th time changing schools. Ever since her parents died her grandparents had her change schools all the time for some unknown reason maybe because she kept getting in trouble at her other schools and getting suspended a lot but it wasnt her fault her grandparents kept over working her not letting her do her homework to just be like their own little slave an Kae didnt think they would let her go that easily until they finally let her get her own apartment in a building really close to her school.

Kae walked into the school looking around hoping this time he wouldnt be the weirdo in school. A tall man walke up to her and said "Kaerala Machinson?"

Kae spoke up "yes i am Kaerala Machinson but its just Kae"

The man looked at her for what seemed like hours but really was just a second.

"Right this way" the man said handing her schedule to her.

Kae followed him to her first class she looked at her schedule and thought 'oh yay my least favorite class is my first hour'

She walked into the classroom and hoped that this school would like her


	2. Chapter 2

Kae walked in shyly and the teacher stood up asking for her name

"Attention class!" The class looked up from their work "we have a new student joining us today her name is Kae please treat her kindly" then the teacher sat down and looked for an open seat

" Jason is that seat taken?" The teacher asked

The guy that Kae assumed was Jason looked up and shook his head no and then went back to work

The teacher looked at her an smiled kindly "you may go sit by Jason over there i give you two permission to talk if you have any questions" she looked at Jason and nodded towards him

I walked over to my new seat and sat down Jason looked at me and smiled 'wow' i thought 'this school is way nicer than all my others'

Jason went back to working on his work that wasnt exactly work as i saw it he was drawing i just guessed he got done with all his work for class

Suddenly Jason broke the silence between us "so your name is Kae right?" I nodded and he smiled

"So i guess its hard changing schools maybe if it would make you feel better you could sit with me and some of my friends at lunch

I smiled and nodded again he laughed quietly "you dont talk much do you?"

I laughed this time "when i dont know you that well then i dont talk when i get to know you i never seem to shut up which rarely happens in my case"

He looked at me with a questioning look and i was about to say something when the bell rang i said goodbye and went to my next hours


	3. Chapter 3

Kae was happy that lunch was earlier than her old schools she couldnt wait to meet Jason's friends.

She went through the lunch line and looked around for Jason until she heard him call her name "Kae over here!" Kae smiled and went to his table there were 5 guys at the table including Jason talking and laughing until they saw her come over and sit by Jason they stopped and one of them a tall messy brown haired guy with green eyes said "whoa Jason did you get yourself a girlfriend?" Then everyone at the table laughed

"No this is the new girl i was talking about her name is Kae" said Jason

Kae blushed under all the attention she wasnt used to this much attention at once except for the one time she broke a window in a school.

The boys smiled at her and introduced themselves the guy with the messy brown hair and green eyes spoke up first "sup my name is Ty" then another guy with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes said "my name is Jordan" a boy with black hair and dark olive green eyes said "mine is Adam" then another with blonde hair and brown eyes said "my name is Quentin"

And then of course there was Jason with messy brown hair and kind dark lime green eyes said "and of course you know me as Jason"

I relaxed a bit these guys seemed nice.

It had been five months since Kae joined the school and she still didnt have the nerve to tell her friends that she played minecraft she thought they would make fun of her for being nerdy and so on. Right now Kae was watching this funny youtube video from this guy named Skydoesminecraft a he wa with his friends Minecraftuniverse and Dealox all three of them reminded her of her friends Adam Jason and Ty.

Kae heard someone knocking on her apartment door she closed her laptop and opened the door to see Jason.

"Hey kae" said Jason

"Sup come on in" i said

Jason walked in and sat down on his usual spot on my couch, i laughed "make yourself at home much?"

Jason laughed at that "yep" then he saw my laptop partially closed on the coffee table "whatcha doing on your laptop?"

My eyes almost widened with fear but i just sighed for it seemed like it was time for me to tell my friends about my secret. "I am watching these guys on youtube play..." Jason looked at me with a questioning look then i finally gasped out "minecraft"

Jason just stared at me with shock on his full expression i just looked down an started to watch it again i started laughing like crazy then i heard my name at first i thought it was Jason saying it then i heard another guy ask who this Kae was basically it was this cause i was watching another video

"Yano we should seriously talk to Kae about this she would have a blast" said Sky

"Oh no way if she found out about this she would stop hanging out with us" said Minecraftuniverse

"Whoa who is this Kae girl you guys are talking about?" Said Asfjerome

"She our friend and Jason has a huge cru-" Kae couldn't hear the rest after Jason closed her laptop i looked a him shocked

"What did you do that for?" I asked

Jason sighed and then i heard a knock on my door i went to go see who it was i opened my door to my other friends Adam Ty Jordan and Quentin

I invited them in it was going to be a crazy afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all of my daredevils! Thats what imma call ya guys until i figure out a name for my own group and welcome to another chappie enjoy!**

Adam spoke first when her friends came in "so ya play minecraft?" I stared at him shocked out of my mind

"How did you know that?" I asked

Everyone looked at Jason while he held up his hands defensively.

"Look Kae we all play minecraft too so you dont need to be worried we are actually-" i cut Adam off saying "famous on youtube i kinda figured"

"Ok then do you want to do some minecraft stuff?" Asked Ty

"Sure i will get i set up" i said

"Wait maybe you can get a minecraft youtube account" said Quentin

"Maybe but it will take a while to get it loaded on my computer sometimes wants to be a dinosaur" i said making everyone laugh.

"Dont worry i will help" said Jason finally after we all stopped laughing.

"Thanks Jason" i said blushing a little.

"No prob you can just bring your laptop over when ya ready and we can get it set up" Jason said.

"Ok but right now do you guys want to watch the video i am watching of-"

I was cut off by Jason saying "NO!"

We all looked at him like he was crazy and he just went out of my apartment saying nothin more.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Wait what video are you watching?" Ty asked.

I looked at the title an said "teacher"

"That explains it" said Adam

All my friends nodded and walked out while i closed the window of youtube.

Jason's POV

Why did i do that? I asked myself.

I dont want her to figure out my crush on her. I answered myself.

"Well i guess its time to ask her" i said out loud.

I walked into Jason's apartment after he let me in and sat down on his couch opening my laptop.

"So whats first?" I asked

"Here" said Jason showing me how to set up my account make my banner for my channel and downloaded the recording content.

"Well i think its done" i said sighing out.

"Nope not entirely" said Jason.

I stared at him and asked "what do you mean?"

"This" he said

I tilted my head seeing him bring out a pair of orange headphones with a microphone but thats no all he did he asked "Kae, will you be my..." He trailed off then said "girlfriend?"

I was so shocked and couldn't speak then i said "of course" i saw his green eyes shine with happiness.

We sat there for a while then we heard a knock on the door.

Jason opened it and my friends came in.

"Sup you guys ready to record?" Said Jordan.

I nodded with my orange headphones in my hand and stood up getting my laptop.

"Wait Kae" Jason said.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"You need to design a skin" he said

I facepalmed "how could i have forgotten that?" I then sat back down and i made my skin with pointers from my friends telling me how i should do something.

In the end my skin was amazing it had dirty blonde hair flaming bright blue eyes tabby cat ears and tail orange shirt tan shorts black shoes and ghostlike wings.

"Perfect" all of my friends said including me which made us laugh.

"Ok i will go to my apartment and get it ready" i said

"Ok" said Jason

I smiled and then went back to my apartment along with my friends going to theirs.

I felt my phone vibrate.

Jason: Some friends will be joining us tonight is that ok?

Me: Sure i dont mind idk any of your youtube friends.

Jason: Kk

I put my phone back and got my computer out and logged onto skype and minecraft i closed the minecraft window and looked at the skype all my friends were on Jason invited me to his skype call and all my friends showed up.

"Hey guys its been forever" i said making everyone laugh.

"Oh Seto Noah and Ryan are joining" Adam said right when three more windows popped up.

I saw noahcraft XRPMX13 and probably who setosorcerer was.

"Hey guys" Ryan said.

"Sup Ryan" said Jordan.

"Hey whos that?" Asked the guy that i assumed was Seto.

"Hi" i said.

The three guys looked at me and Ryan said "sup whats your name?"

"Im Kae" i said

"Oh so your the one that they have been talking about" Seto said and i nodded.

"Well are we gonna chat and gossip like a bunch o' girls or are we gonna record?" Said Ryan.

I crossed my arms and glared at him "hey!" I said still glaring when i saw Ryans face realizing that there was a girl there making everyone laugh.

"Ok what server?" Asked Adam.

"Hm well i own a pretty cool server heres the IP" i said.

All the guys looked at it and gasped "you own the hive?!" Squeaked out Quentin.

I nodded.

"Here i can make it whitelisted and we can have a big video and such" i said.

"Sure!" Said all the guys inviting more people.

After everyone got onto the chat i whitelisted the server and we had enough people to do a big marathon.

These were all the people that played:

Jeromeasf

Me

Sky

Noahcraft

Huskymudkipz

Minecraftuniverse

Deadlox

Captainsparklez

Palmerator

Xrpmx13

Bajancanadian

And the loudest of them all Ethan (5m)

**to clear this up i dont acctually own the hive i wish i did tho thar would be awesome! Anyways please R&R and bai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY MAH WONDERFUL DAREDEVILS TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE TIME HAS STOPPED I MY HEART ENJOY!**

"Hey guys wassup its me deadlox and we all decided to do a big marathon of different games so stay in store for this" said Ty.

"An i am here with:

The fluffy

Sky

Noahcraft

Huskymudkipz

Minecraftuniverse

Deadlox

Captainsparklez

Palmerator

Xrpmx13

Bajancanadian

And aviatorgaming " he finished.

I knocked him off the thing he was standing on and said "forgetting someone?"

Sky perked up "and we are also here with a new youtuber welcome cliffdiverwck" he said the wck like some people would scoff making everyone laugh including me.

"How did i see that coming?" I said facepalming making everyone laugh.

"Oh yeah cause your predictable sky" i said again making everyone laugh even harder.

"Well are we gonna sit here chatting like a bunch of girls or are we gonna..." He trailed off making everyone laugh that was there the first time he said that.

"Ahem Ryan your gonna regret that in the hunger games" i said making everyone laugh harder.

"Well lets get started before Ryan gets punched in the face" said Adam.

"Yeah but i would still be a good looking gamer" said ryan.

"Ok well what map?" I said.

"I dont know its your server cliff what map is the best?" Jason asked.

"Hm what about clear view ridge thats a new one" i said.

"Ok join it" said bajan who was already in it.

We all joined and the game started i ran off to the side of a mountain knowing that a diamond sword was in a chest in it.

"Dang it!" Shouted noah making everyone laugh.

"Sorry noah i couldnt help it"said aviator.

I laughed "anyone who kills Ryan is dead capiche?" I said making everyone else laugh like crazy.

"Capiche" said all the guys but Ryan.

As the game went on all the people were dead but me ty adam and ryan.

Jason just died accidentally by falling off a cliff trying to escape an angry wolf that killed aviator going after him.

The death match started i stayed to the sides waiting for the others to be killed after that it was just me and ryan i ran at him with a chicken in my hand while he had an iron sword.

"wait everyone vote on who you think will win" ty said

After all the votes were counted most people voted ryan and 3 people voted me cause i killed them with my diamond sword as well as jason for an obvious reason.

"Ok whoever betted on the loser has to..." Ty trailed off and we all tensed up for his answer "pay the winner 10 bucks." We all laughed.

"Well either way id be an extra winner for this" i said.

The death match was fast i quickly switched my chicken to a diamond sword and adam said "can i change my vote?" Making everyone laugh "you just did sky"

"Good" he said.

I won obviously and swiftly "ok everyone pay up and before you get any clever ideas you can donate 10 dollars to the server" i said making all the people that voted for me laugh.

"Ok up next is hide and seek" said Jerome.

We all went to hide and seek the game started.

"Ah dang it! Im the seeker!" Said Ryan i laughed.

"I did that cause you lost so that was your pay" i said making everyone laugh again.

In the ending we played just hide and seek and hunger games.

"Ha! That was awesome cliff!" Said Jason knowing i wouldnt want anyone to know my real name.

"Why do you always vote for her and team with her Jason?" Asked Ryan,

"Do you like her?" He asked again.

There was moments of silence and then Jason said "well yeah shes my girlfriend" i heard a spewing sound.

"Wait what?!" I heard Quentin say.

"Yep im his girlfriend" i said with a grin.

"Touché" said Ryan.

"Well that was the big marathon i hope you guys liked it and subscribe to everyone if you havent and i will see you all later" said Adam as we all finished our recordings.

"Jason, Kae come to my apartment after this." Said Adam

I nodded. Everyone logged off leaving me and Jason on together in the chat.

"Well, that went well i guees i will see you at Adam's" i said to him as Jason nodded and we both logged off.

I sighed and got my flip flops on and headed over to Adam's.

**please R&R unless you have something mean to say if thats the case SHUT YO TRAP**


	6. Im sorry

**Hey guys i am going to be pulling this story down because it is not working the way i want it to so yeah... But dont worry i will post a new story but not exactly like this, so i hope you understand and PUT THOSE PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES DOWN**


End file.
